Moments
by cloloveswah
Summary: As it says... a collection of fluffy moments... all oneshots!
1. Just Talking

**Moments**

_**What is says on the tin... it's a fic for when I've got the old writer's block. It's fluff... Danice fluff though may get some other couples in! Hope you like!**_

**1 – Just Talking**

Hectic; that's how anyone at the rambled yet somehow totally picturesque game reserve that was Leopards Den would describe the day they had had. Whether it be Caroline whom had been welcoming numerous guests, Dup and Thabo who had been performing their usual land duties or Danny and Alice who had been rushed off their feet in their animal hospital all day with sudden emergencies and a bucket load of appointments – everyone's day had been one of their busiest.

Alice yawned as she placed the dirty blue cloth in the bin she'd just been using the scrub the shining operating table; it had certainly had some use today and she'd got sick to death of cleaning it as well. She glanced across and noticed Danny was on the laptop in the office; she smirked slightly as she noticed his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth with concentration as he typed away trying to get all the notes from today into the records. She sighed slightly, she felt like she'd not had any time to talk to him today. Of course, they'd operated together and verbally communicated but she felt as though they hadn't 'talked' talked and in all honesty, as stupid and as pathetic as she felt, she had missed him.

Danny felt Alice's eyes on his back as he finally finished typing up the last of notes into their database. God, it was so dull and so tedious; writing in all the many cases had certainly taken its toll on him but that wasn't the reason he didn't feel that good. No. The reason for Danny's down heartedness was the fact the missed his wife. He felt as though he hadn't talked to her at all today even though they'd worked together all day. He turned and stood up, his wooden rackety chair creaking as he relieved it of its duty to hold his weight, he smiled slightly as he saw her, hand on her perfectly rounded bump.

"All done?" Danny asked, a tone of exhaustion evident in his voice as he moved towards his wife who simply nodded. He smiled as they quickly locked up before wrapping his arm around her waist, tenderly leading her up to the house that was all in darkness but for the one flickering lamp that remained outside for them.

"That late huh?" Alice sighed before glancing at her watch, 10.57pm. Not that late but late enough for when everyone had had a busy day. She watched as Danny turned the lamp off before grabbing his hand as they tip-toed silently through the darkened hallways and into their room.

Almost immediately the pair began to undress, throwing their dirty clothes hazphardly where they could. As Danny threw his jeans away to the side he glanced across at Alice before smiling slightly; he knew her and he knew what she was feeling, the same he was feeling.

"Alice." Danny whispered quietly.

"Yeh?" Alice replied turning to face him sporting nothing but her matching red underwear. He smiled dumbly like a love struck puppy as he gazed at her; she was so beautiful and the fact her bump was so clearly on show too... he couldn't resist and pulled her by her hand gently onto the bed. "No Danny..." Alice began to protest taking his gesture the wrong way.

"Nothing like that Al... I just want to talk to you. Feels like I haven't spoken to you at all today." Danny murmured as he led down slightly, propping himself up on one arm as Alice, with a huge beaming smile on her face also made herself comfortable.

"Danny..." Alice choked before leaning forward and kissing him deeply upon his lips, slightly taken aback by his sweetness.

"You look gorgeous Alice." Danny whispered as his hands fell to either side of her bump, "And you're enormous too..."

"You know... if I wasn't pregnant..." Alice giggled as she placed her hands over his.

"I know, you'd kick my ass that hard I'd be in Canada by now." Danny chuckled as Alice too laughed.

"Yeh and don't you forget it either." Alice winked as both returned to propping themselves up on one elbow. She ran her free hand up and down Danny's chest gently as he ran his index finger up her side tenderly.

As they talked long into the night neither could think of any other place they would rather be than just talking to other about any topic that came up from Bob the Builder right the way up to the stars at night. Nothing could be more perfect for the pair...

**A/N – TOTALLY CRAP.**

**Hate the ending but meh...**


	2. Hard Day's Work

**2 – Hard Day's Work**

_Set around the time Danny is State Vet. She is over her scare with the lions and the pregnancy is out in the open. So basically around the time between ep5-6 of s6._

00.23. Alice sighed as she turned away from the clock that had been ticking steadily by every since she'd come to bed. Danny had left at 4.30 in the morning; she only knew that because at 4 he'd failed at untangling himself from her without waking her. He'd been rushing round like a headless chicken, eager not to be late (or forget anything) for the huge project he was working on today.

She knew that it was his job, it's what he did; and she knew that this was all part of it – that some days she wouldn't see him for very long if at all. She knew when he took the job as State Vet that some nights he might not come home; even though he promised her he would; but it didn't stop her pining for her husband... and that pining had only been intensified by her raging hormones brought about by her pregnancy.

Her drifting mind had taken her attention away from the clock, and in her mindful state she didn't notice the door slowly open until a clumsy thought not altogether ungraceful Danny tripped and banged his arm on the wardrobe.

"Danny!" Alice breathed sitting up straight.

"Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to wake you." Danny smiled, his voice quiet. He suppressed a yawn as he closed the bedroom door quietly, placing his hat on the back of it before moving over to kiss Alice gently. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too... busy day?" Alice asked him as she watched him stand up, her voice was as soft as velvet as she spoke to him.

"Yeh... Been mad. Not sat down. Totally hard work and stressed out. " Danny admitted as he took his pants off throwing them on the floor deciding he would clean up tomorrow. He felt Alice's eyes trained on him, he smiled as he looked up at her, his hands at the bottom of his shirt.

"Come here..." Alice whispered motioning him over; she'd just had an idea on how they could make up for their lack of time together today and also how she could treat Danny after a hard day's work. Danny did as he was told slowly sitting down on his side of the bed. He watched her as she began to unbutton his shirt throwing it away carelessly before motioning with her finger for him to turn around.

"What you ahhhh..." Danny let his voice trail off as his eyes closed of their own accord. He let himself go as Alice's small yet smooth and perfect hands worked his way around his back. She scratched the more sensitive parts of his back gently before rubbing her hands along rest; kneading her hands into his shoulders, releasing all the stress and tension from his body. "Alice..." Danny whispered.

"Mmm?" Alice asked as she continued to rub her hands along his back and around the top of his shoulders. He took a deep breath as she kissed the sensitive spot he had on the back of his neck gently.

"You're the best..." Danny told her truthfully as he closed his eyes, leaning back into her soft hands.

"I thought my husband deserved a treat..." She murmured back, "For all his hardwork... and because he's the best husband in the world."

"You going soft?" Danny replied gently, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Maybe I am..." Alice smiled before pausing to rub his back some more, "How'd you feel now?" She murmured close to his ear, her lips grazing it slightly.

"What?" Danny shook his head, "Oh feel? So much better... I just feel like all the weight in the world has been taken off my shoulders... you're a wonder of the world Alice."

Alice simply grinned at him as he turned round before kissing him deeply. As they pulled away both she and Danny slid under the covers, his arms automatically pulling her towards him.

"I love you Mrs Trevanion – my beautiful wife." Danny whispered.

"I love you to Mr Trevanion." Alice murmured, "My beautiful husband"

***chokes***


	3. All The Right Notes

**3 – All the Right Notes**

"This is actually pretty impressive."

Alice turned around with a slight frown upon her face as she noticed Danny going through all the shopping. She sighed with a smile as he picked at the grapes before nodding appreciatively. He always had been one for testing the grapes and then marking them with either his seal of approval or his seal of disgust.

"Your point being?" Alice asked as she put the cheese away into the fridge. She squealed as she felt Danny's hands quickly grab her hips and pull her up.

"You're simply the best..." Danny began to sing quietly. "Better than all the rest."

"Get off me you big lummox!" Alice giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, waddling around behind her as she, now with some difficulty, tried to put away the remainders of the shopping, "Danny!"

"Hmm?" Danny replied, "It's early, no one's up."

"Nomsa is." Alice retorted.

"Mmm..." Danny grumbled resting his chin on her shoulder. It was at that moment a song came into his head; he grinned and began to sway with her gently. Alice once again let out a small giggle as she placed her hands on his. "The first time I saw you, I saw love..."

"And from the first time you touched me, I felt love..." Alice murmured back to him.

"And after all this time." Danny began.

"You're still the one I love." Both grinned together, before Danny continued.

"Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby, we might have took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday."

Alice's eyes were welling slightly with tears as her husband sang to her, albeit he didn't have the most amazing voice in the world (although it could be said he could hold a note), but the words in his voice... Alice gulped and turned her neck slightly so she was looking up at him from her shoulder.

"They said, I'll bet, they'll never make it, but just look at us holding on. We're still together still going strong... You're still the one..."

"Still the one I run too, the one that I belong too, you still the one I want for life..." Both sang together, grinning widely.

"You're still the one that I love..." Danny sang quietly kissing her neck gently as he finished his line.

"The only one I dream of..." Alice sang back in her beautiful, sweet and melodic voice. Danny smiled; she'd always been able to sing.

As both continued to sing Shania Twain's, You're Still the One to each other with no backing music, neither released that stood just around the corner they'd adopted an audience. Liv looked up at Rosie who was back on a visit from university. Both were watching as their parent's sang and danced with one another; quietly yes, but tender and passionate at the same time.

"They're so in love..." Rosie whispered to Liv, "That there, that's beautiful..."

Liv nodded with a smile, "Don't you wish you had a camera though?"

"You know what Liv... for once I actually don't... call me soft but... that's so special..."

Liv agreed with her as both stood awaiting a time when they thought entering the kitchen might jsut be safe...

Danny gently spun Alice round before taking her face into his hands as her own hands came to rest upon her shoulders.

"I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come my baby..." Danny and Alice both sang together before sharing a deep, meaningful and passionate kiss. Alice's hands were running through his short hair as he gently ran his finger tips up her back. The kiss was full of heat and after a few moments of being locked in their embrace, both pulled away completely breathless.

"You're still the one..." Alice whispered... "In fact..."

"You'll always be the one." Danny finished with her. Both smiled at their perfect unison before kissing once more, falling into a long and love filled hug as they pulled away...

**A/N – Just when you thought it couldn't get fluffier?**


	4. Rooftops

**4 – Rooftops**

_(This is set about 4 years in the future and for this I'm imaging they got Leopards Den back)._

Tiredly; Alice ran a hand through her dark hair, pushing her now full fringe back before resting her chin upon the same hand. The Leopards Den finances were not looking good; although they did appear and most certainly were somewhat improved compared to four years ago, but the harsh truth was Leopards Den was still suffering from the whole Peeters fiasco and it seemed it would take at least another year and a half to get their finances back on track and well... at a place where they could relax a little and maybe forget a few of the hefty budget cuts that she had had to introduce just to keep the place afloat.

Taking a moments break, Alice glanced out of the window; a risky manoeuvre she knew as if something caught her eye she'd never be able to return to the boring finances but it was the risk she was quite willing to take; anything for five minutes just to pretend that Leopards Den had no problems. She smiled as she was Thabo and Liv messing about with one another on the grass, throwing it at one another as though they were a couple of children again and not the mature engaged couple in their early twenties that they really were. She leant back in her chair before focusing her attention back on the numbers; now wasn't exactly the time to start thinking about Danny... not that there was a second when he wasn't somewhere in her mind.

Truth be known, despite the fact both Alice and Danny had never been more settled or happier in their relationship, and despite the fact she adored her family and the responsibilities with them; Alice missed some of the more simple things, the simple luxuries that they'd had in the early stages of their relationship. The alone time mainly; dates and the likes. Nowadays they went nowhere, mainly due to the state of the finances. Going out was too expensive so a romantic break away was definitely out of the question. The only place they went was Fatani's bar and that was always with the family; never ever alone and now, after almost 3 and a half years of having next to no alone time with her husband, Alice was craving it like she craved tomato sauce during her pregnancy.

A small knock came at the door.

"Come in." Alice shouted as she sat up, pulling herself away from her wandering thoughts and the numerous numbers she'd been crunching. She grinned as she saw Liv; she and Liv had grown close over the years.

"Hey Alice, me and Thabo are heading out and Nomsa just radioed to say she and Caroline are taking the Kids to the fair, Dup included." Olivia smiled as Alice sniggered slightly at the dig at Dup, "So you and Danny got the house to yourself."

"Thanks Liv." Alice smiled as Olivia closed the door and made her way further into the room, sitting down a chair near Alice.

"Are you ok Alice?" Liv asked, looking at the step mother with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine... just tired, fed up..." Alice sighed, "I'm sick of seeing numbers..."

"Then darling step-mother of mine..." Liv said sweetly as she stood up, "Leave those where they are..." She took a protesting Alice's hand and forced her to stand up, "And go and spend some time with Danny..."

"And do what?" Alice sighed as Liv forced her into the kitchen, "See how long it'll be if we save a rand each week before we can actually go out."

"You'll think of something, now... if you don't mind, my fiancée and taxi await! See you later!" Liv winked cheekily before rushing off with Thabo who waved as he passed Alice. Alice sighed and looked around the empty kitchen until her eyes cast upon the fridge. She grinned as an idea came into her head, she was about to get started when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Good evening Mrs Trevanion."

Alice smiled and leant further back as she heard Danny's soft tones before turning her head and kissing him deeply. He'd been working practically all day and looked almost as fed up as she did.

"So whole place to ourselves, what we gonna do with it?" Danny replied suggestively as Alice put her hands on his arms.

"Well... I was thinking before you're suggestion, how about a picnic on the roof?"

"On the roof?" Danny repeated questioningly.

"Yeh... remember when we found out I was pregnant... do the same but not fixing the roof; not that you and Dup let me anyway, but like we could share a picnic, talk. It's not expensive and we can watch the sunset together... the roof isn't an awkward shape either so it'd work."

"You're right... well you get some food and I'll get everything else sorted..." Danny grinned, overjoyed by the prospect of alone time with his wife. He kissed her upon the lips softly before rushing off excitedly.

(x)

Twenty minutes later and after much fussing on Danny's part about Alice's safety the couple were sat upon the roof of Leopards Den with a small picnic and a bottle of wine between them. Alice was wrapped in Danny's arms as the pair looked over the picturesque landscape of Leopards Den; they smiled as they saw a pair of giraffes walking gracefully creating a shadow against the otherwise perfect landscape.

"You know Alice, I know things aren't easy at the minute but no one said this was all going to be plain sailing, but I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. This here, with you... it'll always be my perfection." Danny murmured to her quietly.

"Danny..." Alice whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm glad we share perfection." She replied turning to smile into his eyes, her own eyes glistening slightly before kissing him upon the lips passionately before bringing the last of all the strawberries to his lips. He bit into half before taking the half off her and placing it to her lips.

"Now..." Danny smiled as she ate the last of it, "How about we get down off this roof before the night get's nippy... the sun's just gone down..."

"Yeh..." Alice smiled, "Off this roof and swiftly elsewhere..."

"I like your thinking..." Danny beamed as she grabbed everything off the roof, going down the ladder first (only so he could hover as Alice made her way down and no doubt panic himself silly).

As the pair were walking into the house, Alice stopped Danny.

"You know what I've learnt?"

"What?" Danny replied.

"That money isn't needed, not for happiness." Alice replied as Danny nodded, "I love you Daniel Trevanion."

"As I love you Alice Trevanion, as I love you." He replied before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms, "And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

**A/N – BREAKING NEWS... Fluffy Bunny sales have increased!**

**:P x**


	5. Sway

**5 – Sway**

'_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak...'<em>

The once clear and blemish free sky had been covered by a sea of stars against a back-set of darkness; this did not make the sky any less in beautiful, in many ways the night sky was even more magical as it brought along with it a hidden promise that brought a chill to the spine of the newly-weds as they enjoyed their new found status as husband and wife.

The first dance, an intimate and somewhat private experience for the pair was well over with much to the delight of the groom, whom despite the fact was not a bad dancer, did not appreciate the numerous sets of eyes focussed entirely and without distraction upon himself and his partner. He'd enjoyed it much more after everyone had saved the pair and joined in with the dancing; which not only saved his nerves, it also allowed the blushing bride to finally relax and look up into her love's intricate and expressive green eyes; quickly turning the dance from an act of humiliation to an erotic and extremely romantic act of love.

Champagne bottles lay empty wherever the eye cast it's gaze upon; on tables, on the floor, on the wall and even in the Jeeps, and for every empty champagne bottle lay five glasses, also dotted around as more and more new ones were filled up, bubbling away almost as much as the blood within the married couple who in only the proper way, were forced to contain their desire and want for one another in order to humour their numerous guests. As the champagne began to bore the ambitious guests, bottles of wine, red, white and rosé all suddenly appeared and were being disposed of just as quickly as the champagne before it had.

With the life that the alcohol brought came a rumble of chatter and laughter, echoing the whole atmosphere of joy and celebration and reflecting upon the happy and uplifting spirit that was evident around the entirety of Leopards Den. The groom and bride themselves were well involved with all their chatter, making it their way to get around every guest to thank them (despite the fact they had done this during the earlier speeches and meal) and to socialize with them as in return each and every guest offered their congratulations and the cliché well wishes that were the norm of every wedding and would be the norm forever more.

Now, as the night quickly wore on the hired DJ was blasting out a variety of tunes; some the usual party anthems... the cha cha slide earlier had been popular and of course of great amusement as Alice, strapped into her stunning white dress and in her rather high heels had attempted to 'Get down low'; other songs were popular songs of the time, and others golden oldies which the older generation relished and the younger generation grew to love (though it could be argued it was their elders dancing that more to their appreciation).

"Grab your partners ladies and gentlemen because it's time to slow things down a little..." The DJ called, his South African accent causing the teenage girls, including Olivia herself, to swoon slightly.

Danny gazed down at his beautiful wife, his heart swelling with love as he took in her breath-taking features, his heart almost stopping completely as she too gazed back into his eyes, the ones she loved so much, smiling widely with the love that was coursing through her veins.

"Would you care to dance Mrs Trevanion?" Danny grinned, emphasising her new marital status and of course the new name that came with having her life entwined with Danny's for the rest of time.

"That would be lovely." Alice beamed back as her husband took her arm and masterfully and with great pride led her over to the already heaving dance floor. 'Sway' had just begun to play as both adopted their favourite dancing position. Her arms wrapped around her neck and his wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her lower back. The pair soon began to act upon the song's name, swaying gently in time with the heavily swing and Latino influenced music, whispering to one another sweet nothings, sharing liberated kisses and in general enjoying one another's company.

The other dancers on the floor all danced, interacting with both their partners and other pairings but both Danny and Alice didn't take any part in the group dancing spectacular. Both were completely wrapped up in one another; not even noticing what everyone else was doing around them. They only saw one another; only felt one another; only heard one another... no one else mattered to them and there was no-one else they could dream of sharing this experience with. Danny caused Alice's breath to hitch, her knees felt like jelly as butterflies took flight in her stomach as his breath washed over her just in the way she turned Danny into some sort of brainless idiot whose heart stopped beating the minute this beautiful woman he called his own shot him one smile.

The song continued as did the party and the celebrations, and as both Danny and Alice shared yet one more kiss in their whirlwind embrace, neither could think of anywhere else they could possibly want to be.


	6. Small Simplicities

**6 – Small Simplicities**

The roar of the Land Rover's old and somewhat battered engine boomed into the area as it made its way slowly into the Leopards Den premises. As the brakes screeched, grinding the whole vehicle to a halt, Alice couldn't help the sigh and the slight smile that escaped her lips. He was finally home.

Danny had been working hectically in the run up to their wedding; trying to pay off every little expense that it in itself was creating. Everything was organised and indeed they had very few bills to pay off now; the main chore for the happy couple and the rest of the family was waiting for the big day arrive. No-one could wait, least of all Danny and Alice. Danny had pulled out all the stops announcing Alice was to have everything she wanted on their day; he'd hastily added cost was no issue, he'd work for it. He'd certainly made it very clear he wanted to show the world how much he loved Alice and both had decided upon a private wedding ceremony but a huge guest list remained for the night party.

Alice slipped out of the animal hospital where she'd just been finishing up to see her exhausted fiancée climb out of the Jeep he'd been travelling in. He'd been on call outs all day and had travelled two hours to attend an afternoon at a stables where he saw as many horses he could. Alice had certainly missed him being by her side recently and so without any further hesitation she walked straight up to him.

"I love you." Alice told him and before he could even offer any sort of greeting, Alice launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him with a heated passion. Danny felt himself go weak as his arms found their way around her waist, hands resting on her lower back. As they pulled away, both smiled at one another.

"Love you back." Danny grinned before kissing her once more, "That was just the sweetest way to be greeted... Thank you."

"I miss you." Alice simply replied before taking his hand and slowly dragging him towards the house, "Come on, I'll run you a hot bath..."

"I like the sound of that..." Danny crooned, his tone ever so slightly suggestive. Alice giggled slightly before shaking her head. "You're gonna make me have it alone?"

"Yep." Alice certified, "I have stuff to do... so no matter how much I would love to join you, it's all yours!"

"Hmm..." Danny replied kissing her very gently. She exhaled softly before the pair walked through the doorway. Alice hit Danny playfully on his back, forcing him to go and put his papers away as she ran him a bath.

Alice glanced at all the many lotions and potions that seemed to reside within the bathroom. Choosing just one should have been easy but all had a different effect (apparently) and Alice was now on the search for one that was good for relaxation. She smiled as she noted a small red bottle; designed to help relax both in the mind and the body. Alice shrugged, it would do. As the hot water filled the tub, steam emitted placing condensation upon every surface it could. As Alice glanced at the mirror she grinned childishly...

As Danny walked casually towards the bathroom, a red towel in one hand, a blue smaller one in the other he noticed Alice just slipping out of the bathroom. She grinned as she saw him and walked forward, grabbing his arm and placing one hand upon his back as she led him towards the bathroom.

"Enjoy." Alice whispered before kissing him quickly and wandering off; Danny watched her for a moment until she disappeared out of sight before making his way into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the lock once again had fallen off. Looked as though they were on with the 'if the doors closed the bathrooms is in use' ritual. He groaned that never worked! He was about to look for something to put by the door when he noticed the mirror. A huge grin split across his face as he noticed Alice's neat handwriting... 'I' she'd then drawn a heart, 'You'. He gazed at it for a few moments before he finally decided to slip out of his clothes and into the steaming bath. The minute he dipped into the water he felt his whole body relax... Alice was a wonder!

As Danny relaxed in the hot bath, Alice was meanwhile busy doing other little bits for him. She had found them a DVD to watch after his bath and now she was on with warming up a few towels for him... she knew he had taken a couple of his own in but these weren't the old Leopard Den towels that were enormously tatty these days... no she'd been out and bought, well... a ridiculous amount of new luxurious towels. She shoved two of them in the dryer, casually leaning on the side.

"Alice?" Nomsa asked as she walked in with an armful of washing, placing it down on the side.

"Just warming some towels up." Alice admitted, "Need a hand?"

"It's ok." Nomsa smiled, "Only putting this in the washer."

Alice nodded as she watched Nomsa through the washing into the washing machine with her expert hands in world record time. The old housemaid shot the younger woman a quick smile before disappearing off on the rest of her missions. Alice sighed; she would never ever have become a housemaid... she couldn't cook that well, she took ages to do her chores that's when she did them and her and Danny's room got tidied once a week and they had a rota of who did it! Blood, mess, gore... more her thing.

Alice eventually broke her musings about Nomsa and how she amazed her with her awesome housekeeping to take the towels out of the dryer. She smiled, they were all toasty and warm now! She passed Liv as she made her way through the house.

"Alice!" Liv exclaimed in relief.

"Liv?" Alice asked, stopping for a moment to observe the blonde who at that moment in time was jiggling from foot to foot.

"I need a wee..." Liv admitted.

Alice chuckled before nodding, "I'll get him out... He'll do as his told... I've been ever the loving fiancée!"

"Practising for your role as wife?" Liv teased before returning to her jiggling. Alice simply winked before slipping into the bathroom.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, he'd known it was her due to the way she slipped in rather than full on opened the door.

"I love you" Danny grinned, "Very much." He murmured.

"I've brought you some hot towels..." Alice told him, "And to get you out, Liv is fit to burst..."

"You women and your rubbish bladders! And the fuss you make about pee'ing in a bush..." Danny teased as he began to climb out, Alice handed him one of the warm towels which he in turn wrapped around himself before taking the other one and draping it over the shoulders. Alice suddenly felt herself going very warm... The beads of water trickling down his torso...

"It's not as... easy, for us." Alice replied shakily.

Danny noticed her shaky tones and half smiled mischievously, he could so be mean right now.

"Don't" Alice warned, "I've been a very loving lady..."

"You'll have to confirm that later..." Danny murmured, Alice shot him a glance with raised eyebrows, "I'm getting dressed!" He exclaimed.

"Good, be quick and get to the living room when you're done!" Alice ordered before walking out, she smiled sympathetically at Liv. "Don't worry, he won't be long..."

"Promises, promises..." Liv cheekily remarked before daring to move slightly to bang the door with her fist, "Danny! HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming!" Came a muffled reply, Alice chuckled as she made her way into the empty living room. Most of the family were in the kitchen casually talking around the table, leaving the usually heaving room empty and quiet and the TV and indeed DVD player free. Alice quickly placed the DVD in the player, setting it to the main menu ready to play. She'd brought them some wine in a few moments ago in a bucket full of ice and now all she had to was wait. She smiled at her efforts before sitting down at the far end of the sofa, propped up by cushions, one cushions placed on her lap for the simple reason she couldn't get it in a comfy place.

Danny smiled slightly as he noticed his Celtic beauty sat playing on a game on what seemed to be the 'Special Features' part of a DVD. He chuckled slightly before quietly yet quickly moving towards the sofa where she was sat. He smirked before quickly jumping onto it, resting his head upon the cushion in her lap, his smirk turning into a boyish and cheeky giggle as he noticed her jump and her annoyance as she lost the game.

"Danny!" Alice giggled hitting his head a in a gentle yet affectionate manner, "You made me lose."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Alice but DVD's tend to be used to watch films not play games..." Danny teased looking up at her. He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him before pressing play. She didn't actually know what this was about... She'd just... well picked it. She hadn't even taken notice of the name or genre.

As the opening music began to play, Alice slid further into the corner of the sofa. Danny allowed her to find her own comfortable position before making himself comfortable upon the pillow in her lap. Alice gently began to play with his hair, stroking his head affectionately as her other hand lay on his chest. He placed his hand over the top of hers, grasping it tightly. Both people were fully content, slight smiles tugging at their lips as they began to watch the film; well, half watch anyway. Neither were paying all that much attention to the film... no, both were simply savouring this time alone with each other, the closeness they felt and the love they shared.

**A/N – Poopy ending but meh! x**


	7. In Your Arms

**7 – In your arms**

"Tired?"

Danny smiled as he glanced down at his wife; she nodded slowly, suppressing an ever so slight yawn as she pulled herself even closer to him, burying her head even further into his chest as a result. She'd finally returned home to Africa just that afternoon and ever since their sweet and long awaited, passionate reunion, the pair had been inseparable; the 8 weeks without one another had left the both of them longing for the other and with that cruel period of time still fresh in their minds, both were eager to make up for their lost time.

"I'm comfy." Alice stated simply as she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of Danny's arms around her. Throughout her 8 weeks all she'd longed for was to be back in his arms. She'd become increasingly needy as her pregnancy had worn on but now, heavily pregnant and due in just a week, Alice's needy moods has reached new heights, the usually independent woman now relied heavily upon her husband.

Danny chuckled slightly as he kissed her hair gently, nuzzling slightly with his nose as he inhaled the beautiful scent of her shampoo... strawberries. He sighed softly; he'd missed her... so, so much.

"Come on... it's late... bed time." Danny whispered to her, stroking her cheek tenderly with one hand. She grumbled before slowly pushing herself upwards, stretching slightly as she looked to him with tired, blue eyes. His smile infected her immediately as he smirked at her current state. He'd always found her to be amusing when tired.

Alice took her face into his hands, tracing his jaw with one finger before rubbing her hands gently upon his cheeks.

"You need a shave." She murmured, gently rubbing his face.

"I know." Danny replied rubbing his chin, "Though you told me you liked stubble."

"Short stubble..." Alice corrected with a cheeky smile, "Yours is getting too long."

"But then you moan that it's all rough and..."

"No..." Alice whined, "That's not short stubble that's growing stubble."

"Your logic Alice..." Danny laughed, "So I've to either be clean shaven or I've to make it grow immensely quickly but halt it at your desired length?"

"Yes." Alice replied with a nod, kissing him upon the lips gently. "Anyway, bed!" She announced, Danny stood up before taking her hands helping her to her feet. Both grinned widely as they joined hands immediately. "Kitchen." Alice murmured as she glanced around the empty lounge.

"Yeh... best say our goodnights. There's only Dup, Caroline, Liv and Thabo up now though." Danny replied as they began to stroll casually through the house. As they approached the kitchen they noticed the four laughing and joking over a few alcoholic drinks. The pair grinned as they made their way forward, it seemed so natural for all the family to be reunited.

"We're off to bed guys." Alice informed them as the two couples turned to face them.

"We're exhausted." Danny added, "Goodnight."

A murmur of night came from around the table before the previous conversation was quickly resumed. Danny shook his head slightly before gently leading Alice to their room. After usual night time routines (which had been well missed in their absence), it was no time at all before the pair were in bed.

"I'll set this alarm..." Alice sighed as she turned her back to Danny, reaching over to set the alarm the pair had grown to hate so much. As she began to settle down, Danny carefully wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck ever so softly. "Hmmm." Alice murmured as she closed her eyes.

"That's the best feeling ever..." Danny whispered to her as the pair closed their eyes, savouring the feel of one another once again.

"Yep... I'm happy." Alice smiled as her hands clutched his, both pairs of hands rested upon where their baby grew.

"Me too." Danny whispered back.

"To be back in your arms, where I belong." Alice replied quietly, before turning her head slightly. "I love you Mr Trevanion..."

"I love you Mrs Trevanion." Danny grinned before leaning down and gently kissing her, "Goodnight."

Just minutes later the pair were asleep, happy and content for the first time since their parting... all because they were back where they belonged – in one another's arms.

**A/N – Not overly happy with this but nevermind!**

**Really sorry I've not been writing a lot, kinda been a bit mad for me... like uber busy or tired or I've just lost my will to write (tbh, I'm major concentrating on Performance at the moment as I've got so much of it to do so I think that's why! Not good when you've gotta write some material for 8 showreels... damn being 'the writer' within my drama group! So yeh! I do apologize for my lack of updates but I'll try a wee bit harder :)**

**BTW! Sorry if I don't review too... I am reading stuff but don't always have time to review :') I PROMISE I WILL CATCH UP ON ALL THE REVIEWS...**

**Thanks guys xD**

**x**


	8. Double Date

**8 – Double Date?**

_Set in the future – Danice Baby is born but they won't feature much. Let's just say their about 4 so old enough to be left with the family._

"Have you heard about that new restaurant?"

"What, the one in Jo'burg?"

"Yeh, It's opened!"

"And this is your way of saying take me?"

Alice grinned widely, a sweet and innocent expression plastered across her face as she gazed at Danny. She quickly turned on the eyes; she knew exactly how those beautiful blue eyes of hers could get him. Danny smirked slightly and turned away, continuing on with his task of putting all the socks away in the drawers. He heard Alice tut and grumble moodily.

"Well I was gonna say why don't we go tonight at seven but you know if you're not in the mood..." Danny said in a teasing and 'don't care less' tone.

"Danny." Alice crooned walking up behind him.

"Yes?" He asked turning round to meet his wife's stunning blue eyes and endearing smile. Almost before he could gather his breath, her hands had clamped his face and she had pulled his lips down to hers.

"I love you... lots." Alice beamed as she kept her hands upon his hips, losing herself in his green eyes.

"I love you... lots more." Danny teased, "But my darling wife, we have an animal hospital to sort out."

"Rosie..."

"Off out with Max tonight..." Danny reminded her, Alice nodded. She'd got used to not having to do as much work around the place! Danny quickly took her hand, squeezing it gently before leading her forwards. He sighed as he stepped over a toy – a regular occurrence. Since Emily had been born, toys had taken over the entire household and an air of mischief was almost always present. Both Danny and Alice smiled at each other before continuing on, a new found urgency about their work as the pair relished in the thoughts of what tonight would bring.

(x)

"Max! Come on! Tell me!" Rosie pestered, her northern tones highly accentuated as she tried to worm information out of her husband. He shook his head, hands on his hips, oozing with smugness.

"Nope!" Max beamed, "You will have to wait and see!"

Rosie made her way over to him, smiling seductively at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sure I can't persuade you otherwise?"

"I'll save it for tonight thanks!"

"MAX!" Rosie exclaimed, "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Max."

"Rosie."

Rosie stamped her foot like a bull ready to charge. Max simply laughed at her as he threw a tie on the bed. Rosie raised her eyebrow.

"What now?" Max sighed.

"A tie, that means a nice place..."

"Do I need to banish you Mrs G?" Max murmured,

"I'm going anyway, I'm gonna go needle everyone at Leopards Den for information!" Rosie grinned, "Besides, I want to borrow some of Alice's shoes..." She kissed him once gently before pulling away, Max tutted before pulling her back into his arms, kissing her deeply, lingering for a while before pulling away.

"That's a goodbye kiss." Max winked before letting her go, leaving Rosie feeling more in love than ever.

(x)

By the time Rosie arrived at Leopards Den, all the animals had been done and both Danny and Alice were busying themselves getting ready. Alice had been in the shower when she'd arrived and so Rosie had been waiting for some time; talking to her father as she did, who had been shouting at Alice to hurry up.

Finally Alice had emerged, waving at Rosie and nodding as Rosie signalled that she wanted her. Alice made a motion towards her and Danny's room, smirking slightly as her husband rushed into the room, quickly grabbing his stuff for the shower before shooting the girls a small smile as he rushed out.

"So, Rosie..."

"What?" Rosie asked Alice who turned round with a slight smirk.

"What shoes are you after?" Alice asked as she opened the wardrobe and began to look through her dresses, numerous times.

"Those very pretty silver ones?" Rosie asked sweetly, giving Alice her eyes, "Pretty please?"

Alice turned round and immediately recognised the eyes... she chuckled before nodding; "You look just like your father."

"Alice... Don't insult me." Rosie teased as she picked up the shoes before plonking herself onto the bed, Alice raised her eyebrows slightly, "Anyway, any idea where Max is taking me?"

"Nope, he's been hush, hush!" Alice beamed, "It's a mystery...a romantic mystery..." Alice said seriously, making her voice low and husky as she took out a fiery red dress.

"Oh and is it a "romantic mystery" why you and Dad are getting ready?" Rosie asked,

"No... I kinda forced it upon your Dad." Alice giggled, "I major hinted... after seven years, I kinda hoped he would realise what my hinting meant..."

"What, take me?" Rosie laughed as she stood up, nodding at Alice's choice of dress.

"Yes!" Alice beamed, "Ah!" Alice stopped Rosie as she prepared to walk out.

"What?"

"You borrow my shoes... You do my dress up for me!" Alice grinned. Rosie rolled her eyes before agreeing... she couldn't wait for tonight!

(x)

Rosie and Max were walking through the centre of Johannesburg hand in hand, the moon reflecting light down upon them as Max led the way to their destination. Rosie sighed and held his hand tighter and buried her head into his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Here we are." Max whispered as they both turned to look at the expensive looking restaurant.

"This place new?" Rosie asked as she noticed it was also a dancing hall too.

"Yep." Max murmured, "Come on! Our reservation is for two minutes time!"

"Yes sir." Rosie giggled, kissing him passionately before casually linking her arm through his as she made their way up the stairs, Max ever the charmer, smiled at the waitress as she took the couple to their table. The waitress struggling to keep herself composed as she fell straight into his natural charm.

As the pair sat down and began to file through their menus, neither took in their surroundings or the people around them, both far too interested in one another and the menus. As Rosie glanced upwards to glance at Max, she almost choked upon her wine as she noticed two VERY familiar people.

"Max." Rosie whispered loudly.

"What?" Max asked in alarm, slightly shocked at her abrupt tone.

"Turn around..." Rosie signalled with her eyes to the dance floor.

Max slowly turned round, scanning the floor until he spotted exactly who Rosie was referring to.

"Danny and Alice..." Max murmured, "Oh... awkward..."

"AWKWARD?" Rosie said far too loud, she noticed and lowered her voice, "It's more than awkward it's insane... oh god, look at them... it was ok at their wedding but... MAX!"

"Right... well... damn it! Alice is walking this way..." Max mumbled as he quickly turned around, Rosie looked at the menu quickly before raising it, Max shook his head and brought it back down, Rosie shot him a glance, "No... we can't hide all night."

Alice smiled as she walked towards the toilets, tonight had been fantastic already! She sighed as she walked on by, until a certain couple made her slow slightly, she squinted slightly. No, it wasn't the drink... she was seeing them. Rosie and Max. She glanced behind her and noticed Danny facing the opposite way at their table. She gulped, she had to go!

"Rosie...Max..." Alice exclaimed in a false cheery tone as she tried to mask the awkwardness, "What a... surprise?"

"Evening Alice." Max smiled politely, he turned as he heard footsteps behind them, "and Danny."

"Didn't know you two were coming here..." Danny stuttered.

"As we didn't!" Rosie beamed. "So..."

"Erm..." Danny struggled slightly, Max and Alice caught one another's eyes and smiled slightly. It wasn't there for either of the couples to leave and it would only make things awkward to stay.

"Let's go to another restaurant." Max said, "Together..."

"A double date?" Danny and Rosie exclaimed at the same time.

"A double date." Alice and Max confirmed.

"Look, it's only going to be awkward if we avoid each other, it won't work." Alice shrugged, "Come on! Danny, go get our stuff, and then we'll all tell the waiters together. Because we didn't order..."

Danny agreed and wandered off as Rosie and Max began to get their coats on.

"Where we going then?" Rosie asked as all four began to walk out of the restaurant.

"Anywhere..." Alice grinned as Danny draped his jacket over her shoulders, she smiled happily at him before taking his hand as Rosie and Max walked with them, arms wrapped around one another. They all walked, chatting amicably as they did so.

"Here." Max smiled pointing to a lively bar, "I know the owner... it's a great place!"

Rosie agreed by kissing him upon the cheek as they all followed his lead. Alice looked up at Danny, squeezing his hand tightly as they walked on.

As the night wore on, the two separate generations of Leopards Den continued to chat and have fun. Both couples having had the best night in a long time as they continued to crawl around the bars before ending up at Fatani's – their regular.


	9. Again

**9 – Again**

It had been a hectic day for the dysfunctional family who resided within the picturesque, archaic building. The inhabitants of Leopards Den had had a jam packed day, no one more so than Danny and Alice. Not only had they released the zoo animals into the bush, they'd done something much more important and indeed valuable. They'd affirmed their future together and had finally gotten engaged. Neither could be happier and not for one moment did they believe they could ever be more in love than they were in that moment.

The family had insisted on celebration and so the family and their dear friends had headed back (with a small pit stop at Fatani's to pick up essential liquid supplies) to Leopards Den. Danny had been hoping to sneak Alice off up to the copy but Dup had insisted that they, as the now fiancées and soon to be married couple, led the way home for the rest of them. Alice had simply giggled as she noticed Danny's pained expression, he was obviously after a little more than a few chaste kisses here and there and Alice concluded that nothing would give her greater pleasure than to annoy him and see just how frustrated she could make him.

From sly touches to very detailed and explicit accounts whispered into his ear, Alice had not relented all evening. Neither she nor Danny were drinking a great deal and so their thoughts being very much with them, were generating penetrating electricity. It sparked between them and Danny's frustration was growing more and more evident. It was at seven when Dup was passed out and the family were all dancing and occupied that Danny finally dragged Alice to a secluded area in the trees beside Leopards Den and kissed her heatedly with undoubted passion.

They'd only risked a fifteen minute elopement but it had been enough to cool their passion and halt Alice's endless teasing. They arrived back 'after checking on the animals' hand in hand, the love between them shining like the brightest star in the African sky. The good mood and light atmosphere continued through the night until the only people left were indeed the permanent residents of Leopards Den, who upon decided it was getting late and quite dark, quickly tided up any hazardous items and retired to the warmth and comfort of Leopards Den.

The family decided to reside within the lounge of Leopards Den, all sprawled out in many areas. Dup and Caroline had taken one sofa, Danny and Alice the other and Rowan had opted for a chair in the corner. Nomsa was perched upon a stool fixing one of her dresses, a glass of wine by her side and Liv and Charlotte had settled comfortably upon the floor. The once excitable celebrations had cooled into this shared, family time alone that seemed all too rare. The mood was relaxed and calming for them all.

"I'm going to get a drink." Alice announced looking around in order to see if anyone else wanted one, she noticed everyone's drink was topped up but for Danny who himself, stood up.

"I'll come too." He smiled, his eyes telling her unspoken that he wanted just a few moments alone with her. Alice gave him a small smile, sensing everyone had their eyes upon them and with a slight flicker of fire in her blue eyes turned and walked quite briskly out of the room leaving Danny to follow.

He did so and almost immediately, Alice had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. He giggled slightly upon her lips as he too pulled her close, his hands holding her firmly in place. Slowly and after many short kisses, the pair pulled away their eyes intense and bright. Danny watched as Alice began to mess with the bottles and his lips parted allowing a sigh to escape. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so... he sighed once again. God, he loved her.

"Alice..." Danny whispered causing her to turn and look up at him. His eyes gave away his desire and almost immediately the pair fell into a heated embrace. Danny pushed her back against the table before, sensing her discomfort, lifted her firmly onto the table. As Alice pulled away, Danny kept his eyes upon her.

"Thanks." She whispered, casting her eyes downwards and away from his for just a moment before they once more met his.

"No worries..." He whispered, kissing her sharply. He looked at her intently, his eyes burning into hers. "I love you."

Alice leant forward and kissed him sweetly. This kiss was deep and filled with love.

"Say it again." She breathed.

"I love you." Danny repeated, "Mrs Trevanion to be." He added with a soft smile.

"Just one more time." Alice pleaded, her eyes shining with love and appreciation. She couldn't believe she was in this position, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She could never have dreamed of this just a year ago.

"I love you Mrs Trevanion to be." Danny finalised before kissing her deeply. Her hands held onto his shoulders as he gripped her waist. "And I always will."

"I love you." Alice told him quietly, "Mr Trevanion." She brought him forward into a hug, "Forever."

Danny closed his eyes as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her familiar scent. She smelt sugar sweet as ever, with her strawberry-scented hair and the rich fruity smell of her perfume combined with her own unique smell. Danny smiled, just the scent of Alice.

"Come on." Danny sighed sadly, lifting her down carefully off the table, "We best be getting back in there..."

"We've been a long time getting a drink." Alice laughed as he handed her a beer. It appeared the wine had had its day earlier and Alice, not being opposed to beer was quite happy to accept the green bottle.

"Couldn't find bottle opener..." Danny whispered taking her hand and leading her powerfully through to the lounge.

Dup raised his eyes slightly upon their entrance but otherwise remained quiet as the loved up pair re-settled upon the battered, tattered old settee. He had plenty of time to make smart comments and innuendos, he could see from the look in their eyes and the love that radiated around them that they would be forever, that they would last. Things wouldn't always go as planned but they'd get through it. They were strong and more importantly... in love.


	10. Sing

**A/N - I'm crazily busy with Uni preparations but fancied writing some good old Danice fluff! So here we go!**

**10 - Sing**

Alice laughed as her six year old son ran into her legs on his mad mission to get to the dinner table. Nothing had changed in all the years she'd lived at Leopards Den - everyone still had to race to the dinner table - anyone would think they didn't have enough food to go around, when in fact, it was usually the opposite - they had too much! Before she could even calm him, Robert had dashed off leaving her stood in the hallway with very little to say or do.

"You ought to eat."

Alice spun quickly, grinning at her Husband who's green eyes were sparkling with humour as he smiled boyishly. She sighed as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him close. She still loved him as much as she ever had, if not more. What they had together seemed unbreakable now. Their time together had made it flourish and blossom into what it was now - their beautiful, rock solid relationship.

"I knew I should have thrown that Fifty Shades book out instead of letting you read it..." Alice grinned cheekily, "Mr Grey eat your heart out."

"It's complete trash darling." Danny retorted, "I threw it two days ago - how did you read it all six years ago?"

"I ask myself the same question every time it's brought up - curiosity and a talking point at the time I suppose. Anyway, Mr Trevanion, are we going to stand here talking about random crap or are we going to go and eat."

"Eat. You'll need your energy."

"Will I now?" Alice crooned suggestively, her eyes darkening as she bit her lip.

"Positively." Danny breathed running his hand down her cheek gently, "Come on dinner - then we can get out!"

Alice giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the kitchen excitedly. They were going out tonight to some of the bars in Johannesburg. They hadn't really been out much since Robert was born but finally - upon Rosie's insistence - they had agreed that maybe it was time to let their hair down and have fun.

"Oh god, they're here." Charlotte drawled as she noticed her loved up parents enter the room, sitting at the head of the table, their hands still clasped together. Her boyfriend, Cameron shook his head playfully as the rest of the family began to laugh.

"Nothing changes." Evan replied, "They were like that way back in the day!"

"You're only visiting!" Rosie retorted, "Try living with them."

Danny rolled his eyes, thankful when Nomsa arrived and began to serve up dinner. Alice smirked slightly as she glanced at him.

"Don't worry - we'll be in their ears later." She whispered quietly in a low, seductive tone, causing her husband to cough and redden. His blood was bubbling hotter than the soup!

(x)

"Cocktails are too good." Alice murmured as they wandered down towards another cocktail bar. She frowned slightly as she noticed Karaoke with Azuzi written in chalk on a board outside but Danny dragged her in.

"Come on! They do good cocktails here and they usually play some good tunes on the piano too." He insisted as they walked in and found a table.

"They best do." Alice retorted - he hadn't been out for six years how the hell did he know it hadn't changed? His appearance and effect on her in a suit certainly hadn't though she mused as he walked off to get them some drinks.

Moments later, Alice's thoughts about him in a suit were broken as he placed a drink down in front of her. He swallowed as he took in her appearance. She looked beyond beautiful in her knee length baby blue dress that matched her eyes so perfectly. He swallowed, God, she'd had him since the first time he set eyes on her. It was at that moment he had an idea.

"One second love..." Danny said quickly, standing up.

"Wait a minute." Alice protested, grabbing hold of his arm, "You've only just sat down, where are you going?"

"To the toilet." Danny said quickly hoping it would rub off. Alice eyed him for a moment before nodding, letting go of his arm and taking a sip of her cocktail.

She hated it when this happened. She knew it was a natural thing to go to the toilet and she too went throughout the night but it was always so boring alone for the five minutes or whatever it was. She glanced at her bag - she'd check her phone, maybe text Rosie, check everything was ok.

Danny turned quickly and checked she wasn't looking before taking to the DJ. He wasn't the best of singers but this would mean so much to Alice. She was at present on her phone, no doubt checking up on everything back home, texting Rosie as she worried about how Robert was behaving. She was such a natural mother.

"Ok guys! We have a singer! A husband singing a song for his wife... let's give them a round of applause."

Alice smiled as she heard the announcement, she continued texting Rosie as she wondered which man in the room would no doubt be getting lucky tonight. She chuckled, before hitting send. The music had already started and it was a song she knew very well - her wedding song.

She looked up and gasped as she realised who was stood on the stage, the microphone in his hand. She stared open mouthed at him as he grinned sheepishly at her before starting to sing their song. Tears pricked her eyes as he began to sing.

"From the first time ever I saw your face... I thought the sun rose in your eyes..."

Alice smiled a watery smile as she watched with soft, moist eyes. God, he knew how to get her. It wasn't often he was romantic but when he was - god, he damn near killed her. As he continued to sing - slightly off pitch - tears rolled down Alice's face as she realised how much they loved one another. She remembered their journey - from the beginning to now and beyond. She thought of her arrival, the storm, the copy and them getting together, Danny's utterance that led to this being their song, the secrets, the revealing, their break up, their make up, their engagement, their marriage, their honeymoon, the pregnancy, Peeters, the separation, the fall out, the anger, the make up for that one, her return out here, the normality they now had back. She flicked back to reality as she heard him finish his singing and DJ grab the microphone back.

"For Alice! Clap for this romantic guys!" He shouted as a red faced Danny made his way back to Alice. She jumped up, rushing to him and flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him with passionately.

"Danny!" Alice squealed, "You big softie!"

"You liked it?" Danny asked quietly.

"Liked it?! Danny! I loved it!" Alice insisted, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too. I mean every word you know."

"As do I." Alice replied, "Come on, I suddenly really want to get home... to bed." She beamed kissing him once more before pulling back and swiping at her eyes, "You made me cry."

"I'll make it up to you..." Danny laughed as they downed their cocktails and wandered out onto the street.

"Oh yes..." Alice whispered as she placed her hands behind his neck, pulling head close to hers, "Oh yes you will." She breathed against his ear, "I'll..." She whispered kissing his neck, "Make.." She continued as she made her way towards his chin, "Sure..." She breathed kissing his lips softly, "You will." She finished, kissing him on his lips deeply, coaxing his lips apart and pulling him into her seduction.

"Home to bed now." Danny insisted breathlessly, halting her hand as she ran it down his neck to his body, "And you can stop that Mrs Trevanion or we won't even make it home." He growled taking her other hand.

"The guest huts are en route..." Alice teased, wiggling her eyebrows, using her eyes to get to him now he had hold of her hands.

"This reminds me of old times." Danny told her as they began to walk, Alice finally deciding to let him off slightly, "It was fun keeping it secret wasn't it?"

"We were certainly inventive." Alice replied laughing, "I never saw that operating table in the same way again - especially when Dup licked it to prove to his friends how clean it is..."

"I remember the store room..." Danny murmured, "What was it you wanted Alice off the top shelf, right at the back? Buried so deep inside you couldn't go it alone?"

"The plumbing manual for the honeymoon lodge..." Alice beamed smiling widely, "Certainly fixed the problem." She commented, enjoying the innuendo's and banter.

"Was hard but you got what you wanted." Danny laughed, "Georgina's face when I laughed..."

"It wasn't exactly comfortable." Alice reminded him, "Still, was fun as you say."

"Guest huts were my favourite you know." Danny murmured as they hailed a taxi.

"I was fond of the bed in the one nearest the house." Alice crooned back as they clambered into the back of the taxi. "The luxurious lodge."

"Leopards Den please." Danny demanded of the driver, "The guest hut nearest the house... fast as you can..."

**A/N - This is uber poop but oh well. Thought it be nice to show Danice still in love in years to come and still having fun remembering what they used to do.**


	11. Of Course I do

**11 - Of Course I do**

Alice glanced awkwardly at Danny as he walked through the door of the animal hospital. She'd left him to talk to Olivia about the previous night where she'd been blamed for the whole ring fiasco when in reality it was Dup. Danny felt terrible about losing his temper with her and so Alice had left him to sort things out with her. Last night had been pretty awful for her too despite learning of Danny's intentions to marry her. She'd reacted in a way that didn't reflect her true joy - shock had caused what Danny had obviously considered a bad reaction and they'd spent the night at opposite ends of the bed, their backs to one another, not speaking or touching. Alice had felt at a lost and even this morning, things had been awkward until their brief encounter at breakfast this morning.

"Is Olivia ok?" Alice asked carefully, her tone soft and open.

"Fine." Danny confirmed walking over to wash his hands. Alice sighed, they were back to grunts, nods and single words it seemed. She shook her head moving over to place some feed in the iguana's cage. It was then she noticed the tap had been running for a long time and she hadn't heard Danny move. Upon turning she found herself automatically launching forward - the water was steaming around Danny's hands as he rubbed them absent mindedly staring at the wall.

"Danny!" Alice exclaimed pulling his hands away from the burning water and turning the tap off, 'What are you doing?"

"I... I don't know." He whispered, his eyes cast away from her, "I was just thinking..."

"Obviously not about what you were doing, god, look how red your hands are, any longer and you would have burnt them!" Alice exclaimed, stroking his hands gently. Silence followed for a few moments, causing Alice to turn to look up at him. "Danny..." She whispered softly, her tone drawing his eyes to her.

"No." Danny's voice cracked as he turned his head away from her eyes once more. Alice felt tears well her eyes but quickly blinked them away, raising one hand to his cheek and pulling his gaze back to hers gently, "You don't..."

"What?" Alice asked him, "I don't..." She waited for an answer but didn't get one, just the sad flicker of his eyes turning away. It was in that moment she realised. He thought she didn't want to marry him, he thought she wasn't serious about him. "Hey..."

Alice's abrupt tone made Danny turn almost automatically and in moments she had pressed her lips to his, pulling him closer by his t-shirt, her fist clenching around the pale white material. Danny's eyes closed of their own accord and in seconds his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"I know you want to marry me..." Alice smiled, "But what you don't know is that I want to marry you too..."

"You do?" Danny asked, his hands falling to her hips as their faces remained close. Alice's hands were still fisted in his T-Shirt, her body still pressed against his.

"Of course I do." She smiled, "I love you Danny. We just have to let things sort themselves out a little first."

"I love you too... and you will be Mrs Trevanion. I promise you." Danny grinned, "I'm sorry for being an arse."

"I'm sorry for reacting in the way I did." Alice admitted, looking down, "I didn't mean too... I was just you know... shocked. I hadn't even suspected anything and you hadn't been acting any different. Usually I can tell but this time I couldn't... then with Dup's bombshell."

"I can't believe he pawned the ring... I thought I could trust him." Danny admitted quietly. "Least it's safe now."

"Good." Alice smiled, "I wouldn't have been impressed if you'd have got a refund."

"Like I'd dare." Danny smiled, "Still, it's safe and well out of reach of anyone but me. Don't want it ending up on another woman's finger again..." He smiled, pulling her closer, his eyes teasing her.

"Hmm..." Alice chuckled, kissing him softly before letting go off him and beginning to walk away, just as she was about to leave, she spun and smirked cheekily at Danny as he watched her like a hawk, "You'll just have to put it on my finger..."

Danny smiled as she walked away and nodded to himself - that's exactly what he'd do.


	12. Support Me

**12 - Support Me**

_Set S6E1, after Robert Snr drops him bombshell to Danny about his declining health. A missing scene in my opinion, where Danny tells Alice the reason why Robert just had to see and be with his son._

Danny watched as his father walked into his family home; his green eyes pained as all the revelations of the past five minutes replayed in his mind. Alice had always said your eyes were the key to one's soul and now he realised why she said that. Tears swarmed; he and his father may not have been close but Danny would never have wanted this for his Dad. He wouldn't want this for anyone. Everyone his wife had said about reconciling with her own father hit him and for the first time he understood her grief as the realisation hit him that without her he'd have missed this precious opportunity.

He glanced back at the animal hospital; he should put his equipment away but right now, all he wanted was a never ending hug off the woman who'd made all of this possible in the first place. He swallowed, finally moving from the spot he'd been frozen too for so long and kicked his box and gun inside before hastily locking up. Right now the animals were last on his list of worries.

Upon entering the house, he noticed Alice wasn't in any of the communal areas. In fact, no one seemed to be around, but for Liv who was sat reading a magazine in the kitchen. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat, before slowly beginning his request.

"Liv, where's Alice?" Danny said, his voice tight despite his fakeness.

"She mentioned she was going to bed about ten minutes ago." Liv smiled, not noticing her step father's apparent emotion as she reconsumed herself in her magazine. Danny nodded and thanked her before quickly stalking to their room. As he entered, Alice turned, smiling widely.

"Hey-" She began cheerfully but stopped abruptly as she watched him fall to his emotion the minute he'd shut the door. A sob rose and before his tears had even began to fall Alice had moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding her Husband tight as he clutched at her tightly, almost as though he was afraid she would disappear. "Sweetheart?" Alice questioned, rubbing his back.

"He's..." Danny swallowed pulling away, "He's dying."

"What?" Alice gasped, "Robert..."

"He's got a brain tumor Alice, a brain tumor." Danny cried, "And there's nothing no one can do."

"Oh Danny..." Alice whispered, wiping one of his tears away before pulling his head back into her shoulder.

"He's ill Alice, has been for three years. He had a heart attack three years ago." Danny whimpered, "I didn't know... and he's given up and..."

"How long Danny?" Alice asked him softly, understanding his need to be prompted. It broke her heart to see her husband like this. He was always so strong, always the protector. To see him break down like this hurt her almost as much as it hurt him and his revelations had brought tears to Alice's eyes also.

"He said... we won't have to... send him... a Christmas card." Danny sobbed, "Why has he waited? Why wait until it's too late?"

"I know it's hard Danny, but sweetheart, you've had the chance to make it up. Ask for him to stay..."

"I don't want him to die." Danny whined.

"I know, no one does." Alice murmured, running her hand in his hair, "Come on Danny, come to bed, you're no good to anyone, least of all your Dad if you don't try and get some rest."

"I can't sleep Alice, it hurts too much." Danny murmured as she took his hand, using her other to wipe his tear stained cheeks tenderly.

"I know." Alice whispered, sniffling, "I know."

In moments, Alice had led him to their bed and within moments her arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight. Danny's sobs had ceased but that deep emotional feeling remained. Alice said nothing, she simply held him, understanding his needs to perfection without him saying one word.

"Thank you Alice."

"Don't thank me you daft-"

"No." He cut her off, "I have to, for supporting me."

"Danny, I'll always support you." Alice smiled sadly.

"Thank god for you." He declared passionately, kissing her hands in turn before holding them to his face. "Thank god for you." He repeated on a whisper.


	13. Promise Me

**Promise Me**

_Set in Series 7. Alice didn't go home but Danny was still arrested for the murder of Peeters. Danny decides he has to prepare for if the worse comes to the worse._

He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt this low, this terrible, this horrid. The intolerant ringing in his ears and the low voice in his mind that reminded him every minute of every day what a failure he was, over and over again in the same repeated pattern was beginning to drive him mad. The same graffiti covered, grey, chipped walls were drawing closer every day as the bars appeared to tease him even further, making themselves appear wider but in reality never changing. Danny wondered if this was to be his life now. After all, what evidence was there he didn't kill Peeters bar his word and his wife's alibi.

Danny swallowed, his wife. He wished with every ounce of his being he'd told her about all of this but he hadn't wanted her to worry. Now he felt foolish. She was no doubt worrying, Alice for all her strength always did, and he was powerless to change anything. She was due to give birth any day. They should both be at home. Alice resting and eating her way through thousands of tubes of Smarties and him giving her a foot massage trying to make everything better.

His thoughts were broken by the jangle of keys indicating one of the officer's were on their way. Behind that he could hear footsteps - Alice's footsteps, followed by Dup's heavy pad. He sighed, wishing he could at least shave his four day stubble and make himself at least half presentable for her. Instead, he was the true prisoner. Bearded and dirty.

She looked radiant. He'd admit that. Her skin was glowing and her bump was as clear as day through her over sized T-Shirt. Her eyes held that glint they always did but they were clouded deeper with worry and pain. She smiled at him in that lop-sided, love-lorn fashion she always did when she was worried about him or trying to cheer him up. Sometimes she'd wear it after an argument when she'd messed up. Right now, he wanted to take each one of those back.

"Twenty Minutes." The officer snarled.

"Half an hour." Alice pleaded, "Please Officer."

"It's not worth my finding out."

"It is now." Dup spat, throwing five hundred rand at him.

"Thirty minutes and five seconds and you're out." The officer told them moving to stand behind the door.

"Oh Danny..." Alice whispered rushing over to the bars and placing her hands on them. "Are you ok?"

"I'll never be ok in here... away from you." He replied, his own hands reaching round to clasp hers. Alice smiled before turning to Dup.

"Dup, can we have a moment please... together?" Alice asked him, Dup nodded and immediately went into a small toilet at the end of the corridor.

"Alice." Danny cried pained, "I'm so sorry..."

"Shush." Alice murmured, putting her hand through the bar and placing a finger over his lips, "Don't."

"I didn't do this..."

"I know, and I'll get you out." Alice promised as he held her hand, pressing it to his lips.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be resting, I should be waiting on you hand and foot. The baby-"

"Is fine." Alice finished, "I promise."

"Alice, we need to prepare for..." Danny's voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't want to." Alice croaked back, her voice hoarse with emotion as her own tears began to fall, "I want you."

"You have me, but if I don't get out, I want you to know I love you, both of you. Tell him... or her, everyday. Promise me you won't forget that Alice. Promise me you'll always believe I love you."

"Only if you promise me that you'll always believe I love you." She whispered, resting her head on the bars.

"Of course, Alice. I can't do this." Danny cried, placing his own head on the cold bars. "Look after the family Alice. Ros-"

"I promise I will. Danny." Alice said with passion and strength lifting her head off the bars and putting her hands through to cup his face, the stubble tickling her hands. "I will get you out of here and we will be together. Believe me. If I have to bust you out myself I will get you out. I promise you Danny and little Robert will know you just as well as he knows me."

"Robert?" Danny croaked, "You'd..."

"Yes. There's no option." Alice smirked.

"Come here." Danny murmured, reaching through the bars himself and bringing her head gently to them. They kissed, just managing to touch lips through the constraints of the bars. "You amaze me."

"I can't do this Danny." Alice cried, looking down, "I don't have the strength."

"Yes you do! Alice, you are stronger than anyone I know... you can do this. You can do anything." Danny replied with passion, reaching his hand through the bar to cup her face and raise it so her eyes met his. "You can do this." He repeated.

"What if I let you down?"

"You could never let me down." Danny promised her, "It is, I, who has let you down!"

"You shouldn't be here... it's not your fault." Alice replied.

"If I'd just told you, if we'd gone to the police..." Danny began but was cut off by Alice placing her finger over his lips,

"Shush." She whispered, "None of that matters."

Dup slowly came from out of the shadows, he smiled awkwardly at the pair who nodded. He padded over, his blue eyes full of concern.

"One second, your child is pressing on my bladder." Alice whispered to Danny, running her hand over his stubbled cheek before wandering to the grubby toilet.

"Dup." Danny said, summoning his best friend over. Dup obliged, Danny sounded serious beyond any form of belief.

"What man?" Dup pressed after moments of silence.

"Promise me you'll look after my girls." Danny begged him, "Look after everyone. Alice, make sure she doesn't close herself off, keep your eye on her. I need her to know she's not alone."

"That goes without saying-"

"Rosie, make sure Rosie helps her through this. She's hard as steel on the outside but inside she's as soft as a marsh-mellow. Look after her for me Dup, and help her with the baby. Make sure he, or she though it's gonna be a he, grows up with the right principles."

"Man you're gonna get out." Dup told him, "But, I promise."

Danny extended his hand through the bar and both men shook strongly.

"Thank you for being my best friend Dup." Danny told him sincerely. "Keep strong."

"You too Trevanion. Though, it's like Alice says we'll get you out."

"Dup. The evidence is stacked against me higher than Mount Everest. My wife's alibi is taken with a pinch of salt just because she's married to me." Danny slammed his hands off the bars in anger, "I hate that they call her a liar." He seethed, "She's a professional too." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Don't let Liv take the wrong route either, make sure Evan knows he's forever welcome and please, guide Charlotte. Save her from Alice now and again."

"Don't let her hear you."

"Hear what?" Alice asked, remerging with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." Danny and Dup said together, "Nothing."

"Now I'm worried." Alice smirked, "But whatever, Dup'll tell me on the way home... Danny, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Alice."

"You say fine when you don't mean it." Alice said softly, coming to the bars once again.

"I'll cope." Danny smiled, "Did you-"

"Yes." Alice responded, dipping into her pocket and pulling out a small passport sized photograph, "But, Danny you'll be seeing me."

"I just need it Alice." Danny swallowed taking the photo and smiling at it before putting it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"Right time's up." The officer growled walking into the area, "Say goodbye then it's out."

Alice turned to Danny and swallowed, her eyes swimming with tears as she ran her hand down his face. Danny caught it, ignoring the officer's grunt, and placed a kiss to her hand, tears also welling.

"I love you." Danny whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." Alice whimpered, "I'll get you out."

Danny nodded, kissing her hand once more before nodding as the guard came forward and touched her arm. Alice smiled, mouthing bye, before walking away from him reluctantly. Dup nodded to his best friend before he too followed the officer out.

In the car park, Alice's concrete barriers broke and a waterfall of emotion escaped her. Dup sighed sadly before gathering her in his arms, holding her tight, promising her over and over again he'd get him out - and he would. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would.


	14. Cry

**Cry**

_Set on the night of Danny and Alice's engagement. Can't really summarise without giving it away so I suppose you'll just have to read hehe!_

She'd been in the midst of the sweetest of dreams when she rolled over and hit a warm yet empty mattress. Her eyes opened almost automatically, her natural concern showing itself as she realized her now fiancée was no longer in bed beside her. She looked around but saw no sign of him, his dressing gown gone from it's usual haunt on the back of their chair - something she always nagged at him for. She frowned, noticing only her clothes were heaped upon the floor. Some of his were there but his t shirt wasn't and neither were his sandals which he'd changed into later in the evening when the celebrations eased off and the work was done. She decided there was only one thing for it. As she rose she realized that she was completely naked, her mind flicking back to the previous hour's activities – her and Danny's own celebrations. Smiling, Alice Collins flung her joggers and vest top on before setting off to find her fiancée.

Alice had an idea where he would be. It wasn't uncommon for one of them to go and check on the animal hospital during the night when they had patients in and although they didn't have any animals in dire need of attention, she realized that if he'd been unable to sleep he might have headed down there. As she rolled her shoulders, she had a quick glance in the bathroom and kitchen and living room before heading outside into the cold night air. The cold air hit her harshly, nipping at her skin and stinging her face as she trudged through the wind. She noted that the animal hospital door was unlocked, confirming her suspicions of where he was.

Upon entering, Alice was shocked to see most of the place in darkness. The animals were all silent and settled in their cages. She glanced at the office but failed to see anything. It was then she noticed movement in what should have been the empty pens. She walked forward quietly and frowned as she noticed Danny sat back against the wall. His hand covering his eyes.

"Danny?" Alice questioned quietly, placing her hand on the side of the pen.

"Alice." Danny exclaimed in shock looking up.

It was at that moment Alice saw the tears and the evidence that he'd been crying for sometime. She rushed forward and sat beside him, "What's wrong?" She whispered in panic, running her hand down his cheek, wiping away tears that were still falling from his red-rimmed eyes.

"Nothing's wrong… everything's right… in fact, everything is perfect." Danny whispered, his voice hoarse. "I can't believe we're getting married."

Alice smiled, "So why are you crying?"

"Because you said yes, because you agreed to marry me." Danny admitted shyly. "You mean the world to me and you agreeing to marry me, be my wife… it's so precious Alice."

Alice bit her lip as her own tears began to fall. She seriously could not believe how sensitive and caring this man truly was – he was crying because they were getting married. She knew he'd cried when Sarah said yes to but still, the effect was there.

"But it's not just because you agreed to marry me." Danny choked, "It's because you're you. You're my partner through life Alice. You're there from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. You've done so much for me and the family… from the moment you arrived here. You stopped rabies spreading, you helped Rosie so much, you gave me a run for my money and you weren't even afraid of putting Dup in his place. It's not just you saying yes to me Alice… it's the wonder of you."

"Danny…" Alice croaked, emotion choking her as words failed her. "I love you." She whispered, "You sweet, sensitive big softie. But hey, you're my big softie."

"Don't you forget it… bed?" Danny questioned, kissing her once on the lips.

Alice smirked before shaking her head. "Oh no Mr Trevanion… here will do."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion, frowning. Both of them still had tears in their eyes.

"Remember the night we stayed with Tula…" Alice murmured, pulling at his dressing gown. As it fell open she whipped it off him laying it out over the straw.

"Could I ever forget?" Danny whispered, "Not the most conventional first night together…"

"I loved every minute." Alice beamed, kissing him passionately, her hands finding his T-Shirt and pulling it over his head. "And don't say we can't because we can…"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Danny chuckled, his hands finding her, "Though won't we get cold."

Alice who had been kissing his neck stopped and gave him a look. An obvious 'get real' look before pushing him onto his back and kissing him once more tenderly and slowly. As she pulled back she sensed he was about to say something else stupid and so she placed a finger on his lips.

"We might get ill if we-"

"Daniel Trevanion… Shut up for once in your life and make love to me."

"With the greatest of pleasure my love, with the greatest of pleasure." Danny smiled rolling her over and planting kisses all over her body. Her planned on fulfilling her every wish for the rest of his days…


	15. Storm II

The Storm II

Ten years on from the original storm that brought Danny and Alice together, a new storm brews which reminds everyone just what they stand to lose. Set about 3 years after finale.

"Right, so you're going to pick Bobby and Charlie up right?" Alice asked her husband as she packed her bag full of veterinary supplies. She'd had a call off the National Park to attend to one of their giraffes and on her way back she was to check on their own and so was issuing Danny with his instructions before she set off.

"Yes, and I'll ensure everything is done to the absolute book Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled, his eyes full of jest. "What time will you be back?"

"As soon as I can, probably just after tea." Alice admitted, "You know, today reminds me of the storm."

"Eh?"

"The weather. Anyway. Ignore me, it's been ten years next week, maybe I'm feeling a little bit sentimental?" She said with a warm smile.

"Getting soft in your old age?" Danny teased picking up her bag for her.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed as he laughed before shaking his head, taking her by the wrist and spinning her round, encompassing her in his arms. He sighed as she giggled.

"And just as beautiful as the day I met you... Even more so in fact." Danny promised, giving her a soft, lingering, love filled kiss. As he pulled away Alice kept her eyes closed, their heads were still bowed close.

"Remind me why I'm going to the National Park." Alice murmured finally opening her eyes.

"Because, it's your job." Danny replied, "Go on!" He laughed, tapping her lower back before giving her her bag back, "Off you go."

As they kissed once more, a disgusted looking Rosie walked in. She shook her head, "Can't you two ever leave one another alone?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm... Looks like you and Dylan couldn't!" Alice exclaimed giggling like a cheeky school girl as she rushed off on her way. Rosie shook her head, running a hand over her small yet evident baby bump.

"How does she get away with it?" Rosie asked her Dad as he stood smirking in the corner.

"I've asked myself the same question for ten years love... And I've still not answered it." Danny laughed wrapping his arm around his daughters shoulders as they got to work.

(X)

"Rik, he should be fine." Alice called as she injected the male giraffe. Rik had taken over the National Park a few years ago and since then Danny and Alice had been the staple vets for their long time friend. "Keep him hydrated and an eye on him but his worm burden should drop. His worm count certainly seems to have dropped since last time." Alice smiled.

"Thanks Alice. How's Danny, the kids?"

"All great thanks Rik. Although I think between them Charlotte and Bobby will have sent Danny fully grey soon." She laughed, "How's your family getting on?"

"Yeh they're great. Well, pass on my best."

"I will, see you soon." Alice smiled climbing in her Jeep and setting off. Next stop was the Leopards Den giraffes - in particular her old giraffe.

She frowned as she felt the wind picking up and dark clouds beginning to appear. She sighed, she hoped her feeling this morning wasn't going to come true. This was a time when she really wished Dup was still with them, casting his old wise man knowledge down on the rest of them. A smile played on her lips as she remembered him. Lost in her thoughts she didn't feel the light, first drops of rain that landed upon her face.

(X)

"Daddy."

"What is it Bobby?" Danny asked his four year old son as they walked up the stairs of Leopards Den together. Charlotte had rushed ahead, being a typical teenager, far more interested in her phone, computer and hair to bother with the small talk.

"It's stormy." Robert replied.

"Son, there isn't a dark cloud in the sky." Danny frowned, memories forming of Dup saying the same words ten years ago.

"There's going to be a storm." Bobby insisted, walking into the house, leaving his Dad dumbfounded on the steps. Danny watched his son from the veranda, his mind casting back to Dup's words about the original storm. His reverie was only broken by the landing of a rain drop on his right cheek.

"It can't be." Danny whispered, before walking into the house to retrieve a radio.

(X)

Alice wiped her brow as rain rolled down her face. She sighed, why did it always rain when she was on call out. As she approached the usual haunt of the giraffes, her radio began to buzz. She sighed stopping the Jeep and answering it.

"Yeh Danny what is it?" Alice asked, recognising her husbands anxious tone.

"Alice where are you?"

"The giraffe copy why?" Alice replied confused by his urgency.

"Alice you need to come home."

"Why?"

"There's going to be a storm. Bobby said so." Danny replied.

"Bobby being our four year old son?" Alice laughed, "Danny it's a bit of rain... Look I'll be no time at all. I'm just going to check on the old boy and worm them all and then I'll be back."

"You said it felt the same as ten years ago!"

"Danny... Calm down... Look I'll be back before the storm takes hold." Alice promised, "Keep the bed warm."

"Alice." Danny fumed.

"Danny... I'll be an hour." Alice replied, "I'll radio if there's even the slight inkling of a problem. Relax honey..."

"Keep safe." Danny warned.

"Always. Now let me get on with my job! Love you." Alice said quickly before throwing the radio down on the passenger seat, grabbing her gun and backpack quickly. "And people say women nag." She muttered to herself as she walked over to where her giraffe was with his family. He raised his head as he spotted her, making his way towards her. "Hello my boy." She smiled affectionately until she realised he was limping slightly. She exhaled she noticed an old poachers snare wrapped around his leg. "Looks like Danny's gonna have to wait eh?"

(X)

An hour passed and still there was no Alice. Danny was beginning to grow increasingly anxious as the rain began to fall heavier, the wind was picking up and thunder was rumbling all around them. As a strike of lightning lit up the house, Danny stood up and began to pace.

"Dad she'll be alright." Rosie told him. She felt exhausted just looking at him, Dylan was up in the air in the storm!

"You mustn't worry dear." Caroline told him softly, "Sit down. Alice isn't daft."

Danny sat down reluctantly, staring out of the window, the familiar feelings of ten years ago rushing through him. The sense of loss and love, twisting cruelly into one.

(X)

"Nearly done." Alice soothed her giraffe as he grew more and more anxious in the storm. As she clipped the last wire, a huge bolt of lightning struck and he bolted, running off with his family. She sighed, wiping the mud and rain from her face, smearing it as she did so. She turned and was about to walk back to the Jeep when lightning struck a nearby tree. It fell across the car, crushing it and the radio.

"Well that's just great." Alice breathed picking her gun and bag, setting off on the long journey home. She couldn't believe how quickly the storm had taken hold - or the fact that it had just crushed her Jeep and only form of communication. She sighed, looks like she'd be an hour late.

(X)

"Alice please, if you're there, please answer me." Danny said in a panicky tone as he paced with his radio in hand. "Alice..."

"Danny you know what Mum is like when she's working..." Charlotte replied coming in.

Danny looked at his family, before back out of the window to the storm. "Alice..."

(X)

Alice was around half way home when she saw a helicopter fly low over head. She wondered who on Earth would be flying in this weather, probably a pilot stuck she figured, carrying onwards. The rain was hitting her skin hard, stinging like a thousand bees as the cold nipped at her cruelly. She wished she'd listened to her husband so much but as usual she'd been stubborn. Now she was back to ten years ago, stuck in a storm with no one else to help. At least this time her Husband wasn't out there dying...

(X)

Dylan walked into the house quickly, he was soaking and he'd only been out there five seconds.

"Sorry about the chopper... I couldn't get back to base." Dylan exclaimed as he walked into the lounge where all the family was gathered. He stopped as he noticed they all seemed worried and downcast, no one more than Danny. "What's up?"

"Alice is out in that..." Rosie explained.

"Did you see her?" Danny asked desperately.

"No, no one... There was a few fires... One looked like a- oh god..."

"What?" Danny roared rushing forward.

"One didn't look like a simple tree... It looked like there was metal on fire too... Maybe a car..."

"Where?" Danny exclaimed, "Where god dammit?"

"Near the giraffe copy!" Dylan squeaked, backing off from Danny quickly.

Danny froze, his face falling and betraying all his emotion. The questions were clear to read across his face - was Alice there? Was she ok? His eyes closed for a moment, until he looked up, "Not Alice..." He breathed. "I've gotta go." He exclaimed, running out of the house despite his families protest. They all ran after him even Bobby.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the house and its burning lights. As she approached bottom of the steps, the door opened and her irate husband ran out. He halted as he saw her, visibly breathing a sigh of relief, before galloping to her. She dropped her gun and bag, tears already falling as he reached her.

"Alice!" He cried tears falling as he lifted her off her feet, holding her close to him as she buried her head into his shoulder. Both ignored the rain as it poured down around them soaking them through. The family watched with interest, struck dumb with the show of pure emotion in front of them.

"Danny..." Alice breathed as he kissed her passionately, their salty tears joining together with the rain, falling onto their lips as they lost themselves in one another. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Danny replied choked, his voice hoarse from tears.

Alice saw the family watching and turned away, walking away, "Let's get in..."

Danny shook his had, grabbing her hand as she walked up the stairs, pulling her back to him and kissing her deeply, forcing her slightly backwards. He supported her, as her arms came to wrap around his neck. He pulled away slowly as lightning struck high above them.

"Marry me!" he exclaimed, blinking as the rain fell even heavier.

"We're already married!" Alice laughed admiring how see through his white shirt had become.

"Then marry me again." Danny replied with passion, "Renew our vows, what do you say Alice Trevanion?" He smiled at her coyly.

She nodded, fresh tears joining with her old ones, "Yes... Yes." She laughed, her hands falling onto his chest. He too laughed, picking her up and spinning her round before setting her back on her feet, kissing her once more, this time without boundary or care for who saw. The passion was clear to see, as was the love, neither broke away, completely forgetting about their audience.

"Come on." Caroline smiled, clearing her throat as the family felt the emotion effecting them, "Let's leave them to it." Leading the family inside.

Danny finally pulled himself away from her, laughing as he realised they were stood in the pouring rain making out as though it was completely normal. "Very the Notebook eh?" Danny laughed.

"We're like something out of a movie." Alice agreed with a warm smile, "And before you ask... A tree fell on the Jeep, the radio was crushed as it was on the seat. My old boy had his leg stuck in a poachers snare so I'd been fixing it up."

"As long as you're ok I don't care." Danny admitted, "I went through hell just waiting for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Danny smiled, "Come on, lets get inside... After all, you're pretty wet." Danny smirked, "Nice red bra by the way, not exactly what I'd wear under a blue blouse if I was planning on being out in the rain though."

"Oh Danny... I think the last of your brown has ran out of your hair with the rain." Alice replied sincerely, her face straight.

He laughed, taking her hand and leading her inside. "I don't think it's the rain you know." Danny stated as they walked through the house and to the bathroom together.

"No?" Alice questioned as he locked the door. She immediately began work on removing his see through, white shirt.

"Nah..." He replied taking her blouse off before ringing it out just to see how much water it was actually holding, "To be honest... I think it's being with you for ten years." At her stoic expression he smiled, "Definitely you."

"And how'd you work that one out?" Alice asked, her expression warm and full of amusement.

"Well, bar the nagging, the stubbornness, the smart arse and being superwoman in your spare time... I do believe you drive me crazy Mrs Trevanion, but you know what?"

"Yes it can be a pronoun, adjective or even an adverb..." Alice responded maintaining the level of ribbing that had been present through out.

"I'm glad you've spent the last ten years sending me grey, because there's no one I'd rather go grey for..." He smiled.

"Well, it's a good job I'm going to remain around to send you bald then."

"I give you my full permission... Although if we could renew our vows before you start that'd be pretty great." Danny admitted, his face comical.

"I suppose, after all we've got to have a second wedding night haven't we?" She replied, "Oh, and the photos will look better of course."

"Never change Alice."

"Oh, I don't plan to... First grey hair I find and I'm buying some dye."

Danny chuckled heartily as did she as both climbed into the shower together, the storm reminding them just what they had and how close they'd come to losing it so many times. As both looked forward to a brighter future together, neither could be happier than in that moment - even if Danny had turned grey.

A/N -There we have it, some good old fashioned fluff. Please review and ill get round to catching up on reviewing. I've been busy, then ill, then both so forgive me! :-)

Btw, sorry if there's Any mistakes done it on my iPad and not checked it.


End file.
